


Past the limit

by Sayyyf



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayyyf/pseuds/Sayyyf
Summary: Sanji has had enough. Sanji x Nami.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Past the limit

Drinking his favorite brand of wine and being surrounded by beautiful women should in normal circumstances be something he was very happy about, but he was feeling quite upset at the moment.

One of the girls to his left leaned on him pressing her sizeable breasts on his upper arm as she spoke about something, it sounded a bit suggestive going by her sultry tone, however he wasn't paying attention as his mind was elsewhere, preoccupied with the happenings at the opposite side of the tavern.

Sanji had been keeping an eye on Nami the whole night, watching as one after the other, men kept approaching, vaying for her attention.

He couldn't blame them really. Tonight she was wearing a purple one piece dress with flowery patterns sewn on its side. It barely covered her heart shaped behind, leaving her milky thighs in full view, and it was tight, hugging her curves quite nicely, showing off her womenly figure. Adding to her fresh face that glowed in the light and her free flowing orange hair reaching down to her backside in beautiful waves, she was looking irresistibly cute and sexy at the same time.

No wonder men kept offering her drinks, trying to invite her to join them on their table. And that made him furious, desperately wanting to go there and kick their faces in.

However he promised her not to interfere and only watch over for any trouble that may arise, as she was fishing for information about a certain treasure she heard about on this island.

It's been a couple hours now since they entered this tavern and he could feel his patience wearing very thin at this point.

Sanji growled into his glass as he took a swing of his drink when the latest person who approached Nami touched her shoulder. This person looked like the lecherous type as he was giving the navigator a sickening smile and kept trying to cup a feel of and press himself on her.

Eventhough she was smiling, Sanji could tell that it was forced, and the discomfort on her face was very apparent to him from where he sat. He figured it was time for him to act, but as if reading his mind, Nami caught his eyes and discretely gestured for him that she got everything under controle before she returned to amicably conversing with the man.

Sanji grounded his cigarette between his teeth at her brazen decision, feeling his body starting to heat up, on the verge of losing his temper.

When he caught sight of the man's hand brush the side of her bare thighs, he decided he had enough and immediately downed the rest of his drink before he ubruptly stood up, shocking the girls accompanying him by his sudden movement, and started to briskly walk towards her.

When Nami saw him coming over with such a frightening expression on his face, she started to sweat before she gestured for him to stand down again and that everything was still under her controle, but he's beyond caring about what she wanted anymore as he roughly grabbed her by the hand and started dragging her away.

When the other man opened his mouth and yelled at him for snatching the woman he was talking to, all that greeted him was a kick that sent him and his teeth in different directions around the tavern.

Not caring about the chaos he just left behind him and ignoring Nami's angry screams at him, Sanji kept holding onto her hand as he lead her outside the tavern and into the lively night streets.

"What's the matter with you!? I told you not to interfere! I finally found someone with the right information and you had to ruin it all!" Nami was yelling at the blonde in frustration.

Seeing him continue to ignore her, she clenched her fist about to instill some discipline on his head but before she could do anything she found herself pressed against the wall of an empty alley with Sanji's eyes staring directly into hers with this intense look that made her gulp in nervousness, forgetting her earlier displeasure for a moment.

"W-what are you doing?" Nami stammered as she watched him lean a bit towards her, placing his hand on the wall.

"You drive me crazy, Nami-san." He spoke and she felt like her ability to breath was stolen from her, seeing his deep blue eyes darken with desire. "You wear short skirts and bikini tops which makes me hard whenever I look at you."

"S-sanji-kun, calm down. You're drunk." She could see his face flushed red and the strong smell of alcohol on his warm breath was very telling.

Sanji took a step foreward, pressing her further into the wall, his eyes not leaving hers as he continued in low tone of voice. "You let me rub your shoulders and put lotion on your bare back... I have seen you naked on a couple of occasions before, and was even inside your body in Punk Hazard... There's no way in hell I'm going to let anyone, let alone a damn stranger, put his shitty hands on you!" He growled in the end, sending shivers down Nami's back.

"S-sanji-kun, you're scaring me." Nami trembled as she tried to push him back, but her efforts were for nothing as he refused to move.

"I can't take it anymore." Sanji placed both of his hands on the wall, trapping her in between his arms, preventing any chance of escape.

"S-sanji-kun." Nami's heart was hammering inside her chest as she couldn't look away from Sanji's gaze. She wasn't used to to him looking at her with such a burning passion, and it made her so hot. If he kept looking at her like that then she was bound to go weak in the knees.

"I'm going to kiss you now. I don't care if you slap me in the face or charge me a ridiculous amount of beli. I'm going to do it anyway." Sanji pulled her flush against his chest and put his arms around her waist as he kissed her with feral passion.

Nami gasped as she was pulled into Sanji's arms, but when his lips met hers and he forced his tongue into her mouth, she moaned, feeling herself drowning in bliss.

Sanji continued to drink her up as he plundered her mouth for all its got, finding it amazing, just like he always imagined. It tasted like her favorite tangerines with a hint of honey and vanilla, and he just couldn't get enough of it. However after a while, his lungs started to scream for air, so he reluctantly let go of her lips.

Nami's chest heaved up and down as presious air rushed into her starved lungs. Once again, she caught sight of the growing hunger in Sanji's eyes and that made her involontarily moan and start rubbing her thighs together, feeling herself becoming wet between her legs.

"God, you're so delicious!" Not waiting for her to get her breath back, Sanji connected their lips again. This kiss was so hot that Nami was becoming weak in the knees. Her legs started to shake, warning her that if she didn't find something to support her soon they would collapse on her. The support she found was Sanji's broad shoulders as she was able to wiggle her arms from his strong embrace and lace them around his neck, but despite that, her legs still gave up on her.

Sanji caught her as her legs gave out, grabbing her thighs as he lifted her up, pressing her against the wall. He kept devouring her and was pleased when she started kissing him back as she met his wild passion with her own.

He released her lips and admired how red and swollen they were, then looked down in satisfaction at the dazed, lustful look on her face.

Sanji could feel her start to grind her hips agaisnt him. So she wanted more did she? Well she would have it. But first a warning. "If I continue further, I will not stop till I have you screaming my name. This is your only warning, Nami-san."

Nami just stared up at Sanji. She felt like a puddle of goo, and Sanji could mold her into whatever he wanted to be. When she heard him, she didn't need to think, she knew the answer already. "Find us a room."

Sanji immediately picked her up princess style and jumped to the rooftops. A couple more jumps and he landed on a balcony connected to a hoted room that he's sure was empty thank to his Haki. He pulled the window open and closed it behind him as he entered.

He purposefully walked towards the double sized bed in the corner and gently lowered himself and the navigator on it with him on top of her. He looked her in the eyes and spoke quietly, his voice full of promise. "Are you ready, Nami-san? Because I have more than two years of sexual frustration and I don't think I'm going to stop even if you wanted me too. I'm going to keep fucking you, over and over again, so much so that you won't be able to walk straight for the next few days."

Nami quivered at his words and felt her body start heating up, her blood rushing madly in her veins. "J-just be gentle with me, Sanji-kun." She whimpered.

"I can't promise you anything." He whispered huskily as he started pulling up her purple dress, making her nervously swallow down her saliva. "Lift your hips." Nami timidly did as he told her before he sat her up, completely removing her dress from the top. Then with one swift movement, he relieved her of her bra, throwing it aside, leaving her only in her white panties.

Sanji pushed her back down and looked at her, admiring her figure. "You're one sexy ass woman, Nami-san."

She blushed at his words as she avoided his hot gaze, intinctively covering her naked breasts with her hands. Her blush deepened when he grabbed the sides of her panties with his fingers and started to slowly pull it down, her eyes timidly following him along.

"Do you have an idea how many times I wanted to bend you over and fuck your brains out whenever you walk around in those revealing swim suits of yours?" Sanji could feel the last bit of his self-controle slip away at the sight of her naked body. He discarded the small piece of garment on the floor after removing it, then got rid of his own clothes in the same breath, leaving himself in his birthday suit. 

Nami trembled when he loomed over her and forcefully opened her legs despite her futile attempt at resistance, not like she wanted to in the first place but her nerves was forcing her to.

"S-sanji-kun." Nami gulped as she watched him position his erect penis on her already dripping entrance.

"I have been holding back this whole time, but not anymore." Sanji unflinchingly looked into her brown eyes as he firmly grabbed her hips, feeling her shiver at his touch. "Tonight, you're getting it. All of it." And without hesitation entered her.

"Ahhhn!" Nami opened her mouth as a loud gasp escaped her throat at the intrusion. Tears appeared on the corners of her eyes and her breathing quickened at the feeling of being widely stretched apart around him as he penetrated her completely with one quick movement.

"Mmmmh!" Nami whimpered and her lips quivered pitifully as she reached out and tightly squeezed one of Sanji's hands.

Sanji furrowed his brows, witnessing Nami's reaction, before he looked down. He was shocked to find blood seeping out of her. "Shit! You're a virgin!?" He exclaimed, quickly sobering up from his lustful craze as he looked back at her.

She nodded weakly. "Oh my god, Nami-san!" Sanji carefully lifted her up to his lap, hugging her comfortingly. "Why didn't you tell me!? Did I hurt you!?" He gently caressed her hair.

"A little." Nami sniffed, some tears falling down her cheeks.

Sanji lifted her head by the chin and gently wiped out her tears with his hand. "You should have told me."

Nami relaxed into his embrace, feeling the pain recede a little, before she answered with blush. "B-but I didn't want you to stop."

Sanji sighed. "Silly. Didn't I tell you I won't stop even if you tell me to? But I would have definetly been gentler with you." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Mhm." She nodded. "I doesn't hurt much now."

"Good." Sanji was relieved at her response. He brought her small hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "Are you ready to continue?"

Nami bit her lower lip and spoke hesitantly, "Can I ask you something first?"

"Anything." He smiled encouragingly at her.

"I... Well, I've never seen you bring a woman onboard the ship or even go to a brothel whenever we dock like a certain someone in the crew." She begun.

"Don't compare me with the marimo." Sanji scrunched up his noze distainfully. "I'd never debase myself to his level and buy the comfort of a lady."

She took a deep breath and continued. "And... Well, I'm amazed how well you could kiss. I thought you were inexperienced like me but that wasn't your first earlier, right? You have slept with a women before?"

Sanji chuckled. "I have had my fair share of women over the years before joining the crew." He noticed Nami's scowl and kisses her forehead. "Relax, they were nice but they didn't mean anything special to me. They were willing enough to enjoy my company and I'm just a simple man who have needs to satisfy."

Nami hesitantly spoke her words. "Am I going to be one of those women? Am I just some piece of ass that you can find relief in?"

Sanji shook his head. "Of course not."

Nami chewed on her lips and asked, "What if I wanted this to be more than a one-night stand? What if I wanted you to be mine?"

Sanji was surprised. Could it be... Did she perhaps hold the same feelings for him as he did for her? He locked eyes with her for a minute, trying to figure out how serious she was, and after finding whatever he was looking for, he spoke, "Why do you think I haven't slept with another women since I joined the crew?" Sanji kissed her passionately before he added, "To my eyes there's no other women that could hold a candle to you. I've always wanted to be with you and have you all to myself."

Nami's cheeks burned red at his words and she asked quietly, "You mean it?" Seeing him nod, she smiled and kissed him herself. "I do too."

Sanji smirked as he lowered himself on the bed with her under him. "Are you ready then?" He threaded his fingers into her hair, starting to lovingly peck her reddening face. "Because I intend to keep my words and make you scream my name tonight."

"Y-yes." Nami said shyly.

Sanji smiled and slowly pulled back his hips before coming down with a gentle thrust into her core. "Mmmmh!" An adorable moan escaped Nami's throat.

It didn't take long for her moans to transform into obscene cries of pleasure, and true to his promise, Nami kept loudly calling out his name as Sanji made sweet love to her for the rest of the night.


End file.
